Remords éternels
by Lalouba
Summary: Peu après que Fairy Tail fut dissoute Lucy apprend une terrible nouvelle. La perte d'une amie. Mais se sera une perte qui ne la touchera pas seulement elle, mais tout une guilde, et surtout un homme. Un dragon d'ombre qui ne se remettra jamais d'avoir laissé arriver ça. Alors que si il n'avait pas été aussi arrogant il aurait put empêcher que cela arrive.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut Vilandel, et oui aujourd'hui il n'y a plus que toi qui commente mes oeuvres sur fairy tail. Mais je sens que tu vas me détester après cette fic car ce n'est pas la même chose que "L'amour surpassera la mort". Néanmoins voici tout de même un nouveau Royu.**

* * *

**Remords éternels**

**La tragédie**

Comment tout cela avait-il commencé? Comment cela avait-il pu lui arriver à elle? Qu'aurions-nous pu faire pour empêcher ce drame?

Cela faisait déjà un mois que Fairy tail avait été dissoute suite à la guerre contre Tartaros. Lucy qui avait trouvé un nouvel appartement à Crocus n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelles de ses amis depuis ce jour. Elle se dédiait donc totalement à son roman tout en faisant des petites missions. Elle était d'ailleurs assise à son bureau entrain d'écrire quand elle reçu une visite inattendu. Dans une lumière dorée Loki était apparu sous sa forme d'esprit. Lucy était heureuse de voir le seul ami de la guilde qui lui restait encore à l'heure actuelle. Cependant elle remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet le sourire charmeur du jeune homme n'était pas là, et il semblait triste et à la fois extrêmement sérieux. De plus il demeurait mutique, alors qu'à chaque fois qu'il arrivait il la saluait toujours en la draguant. Elle se leva donc et lui demanda inquiète en serrant une main contre son cœur:

-Loki. Quelque chose ne va pas?

Il fit quelque pas vers elle et prononça des paroles qui ne laissait rien présager de bon:

-Désolé de débarquer comme ça à l'improviste Lucy mais il s'est passé quelque chose de très grave.

Lucy qui redoutait bon nombre de possibilité resta muette sentant son coeur s'accélérer et plusieurs de ses membres trembler. Loki poursuivit donc avec la même expression:

-Il y a des esprits ici qui désirs te voir et qui m'ont demander de les accompagner. _Il eut un temps d'arrêt avant de tourner la tête derrière lui. _C'est bon vous pouvez vous montrer.

Et là l'esprit Libra de la Balance et les esprits Pisces des Poissons. C'est deux derniers étaient d'ailleurs sous leur véritable forme. Lucy fut très surprise de les voir et leur demanda en faisant quelques pas vers eux:

-Libra, Pisces que faites-vous ici?

-Nous sommes venu vous demander une faveur mlle Lucy. _Répondit Libra d'une voix triste._

-Une faveur?

-Oui. Nous aimerions, Pisces et moi, conclurent un contrat avec vous et que vous soyez notre nouvelle maîtresse.

Lucy fut très surprise par cette demande. Que se passait-il exactement? Pourquoi les esprits de Yukino venaient à elle pour lui faire une telle demande. Lucy demanda alors de plus en plus confuse en craignant la réponse:

-Il y a un problème avec Yukino? Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles.

Effectivement, Lucy n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de son amie depuis le bal après la bataille contre les 7 dragons. La blanche n'avait pas voulu trop s'y attarder de peur de croiser les mages de Sabertooth? Suite à ça plus de nouvelle, elle avait quitté l'armée royale et était partie seule de son côté. Au final se fut Loki qui lui annonça d'une voix sombre et très peiné:

-Elle… elle nous a quitté Lucy.

Comme si son esprit choqué voulez nier l'évidence des mots de Loki, Lucy fit un pas en arrière balbutiant avec des pupilles qui remuaient de façon frénétique:

-Co… comment ça «elle nous a quitté» qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire…

Son ami baissa les yeux et dit alors d'une voix encore plus sombre:

-Elle est morte Lucy. Yukino est décédée la semaine dernière lors d'une mission pour l'armée royale de Fiore.

À ces mots Lucy avait l'impression que ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Une mains sur sa bouche avec un visage choqué et bouleversé le dos de la jeune fille heurta son bureau se qui provoqua un énorme bruit. À ce moment là Loki accouru donc vers elle et l'emmena s'asseoir sur le canapé suivit des autres esprits. Elle respirait bruyamment et Loki lui frotta le dos en lui serrant la main pour la soutenir moralement. Une fois que le choc fut légèrement calmé elle demanda:

-Mais… mais qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé? Comment est-elle morte?

Et là Libra qui était en face d'elle lui répondit d'un air encore en deuil:

-Notre maîtresse… a… a été assassiné.

* * *

**Le lendemain:**

Un lourd orage grondait dans tout Crocus. L'annonce de la mort de Yukino avait été un choc terrible pour Lucy. Elle ne l'a connaissait pas aussi bien que les autres mages de Fairy tail mais Yukino était quand même son amie. C'était la seule personne au monde qui pratiquait encore la même magie que Lucy. C'était une belle personne qui ne méritait pas ça. Sa mort était injuste et les circonstances l'étaient encore plus. Vêtu d'une robe simple et d'un manteau noir. Et elle avait également trouvé un petit chapeau de deuil avec de la dentelle qui cachait ses yeux, et elle avait également sortit des bottines noirs pour l'endroit ou elle se rendait d'un pas lourd. D'une main elle tenait son parapluie, et de l'autre un bouquet de rose blanche.

Elle se rendait au lieu ou se trouvait la tombe de son amie: le mémorial des braves combattants de l'armée royale de Fiore. Un lieu ou rare était ceux qui avait pu avoir l'honneur d'y être enterré. Elle passait en boucle les dernière paroles de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec les esprits hier.

_-__Yukino a été enterré hier. Expliqua Loki. Au mémorial des braves combattants de Fiore. __Comme__ qu'elle a donné sa vie pour protéger des civiles c'est normal qu'elle ait eu cet hommage. Et comme le veulent nos lois dans le monde des esprits, nous devons attendre que notre maître ait été enterré pour trouver le repos éternel. Ce n'est qu'après ça que nous passer un nouveau contrat avec un autre constellationniste._

_-Et nous savons que c'était ce que notre maîtresse souhaitait. Rajouta Libra en relevant la tête. Elle voulait que si il lui arrivait quelque chose nous pactisions avec vous._

_Lucy __resta un moment muette. Avant de dire tout bas la tête lourdement abattu:_

_-Laissais-moi un peu de temps s'il-vous-plaît._

Finalement elle arriva devant un grand portail en grillage ou de l'autre côté se trouvait un champ vert et magnifique avec des tombes. Elle alla toquer à la fenêtre de la petite dépendance juste à côté et un homme assez âgé l'ouvrit plusieurs seconde après. Il lui demanda d'un ton bienveillant:

-Mademoiselle, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?

Serrant le manche de son parapluie elle répondit les yeux baissé:

-Je… je souhaiterais me recueillir sur une tombe qui est dans ce mémorial s'il-vous-plaît.

L'homme ne dit rien de plus et referma sa fenêtre. Il sortit de sa dépendance avec un parapluie et alla ouvrir à Lucy. Elle suivit cette homme qui ressemblait à prêtre. Ce dernier lui demanda d'ailleurs:

-à qui souhaitez-vous rendre hommage avec ces belles fleurs?

-Yukino Agria.

-Ah je vois de qui il s'agit. La pauvre petite avait tout juste vingt ans. Et il n'y a hélas pas eu beaucoup de monde à son enterrement. Seul le seigneur Arcadios qui l'avait recruté dans l'armée, son chef de section Akira Midorima et sa femme la connaissaient. Les autres soldats présents ne la connaissaient pas vraiment est été là pour lui rendre l'hommage que l'on rend aux braves soldats enterré ici.

-Croyez-moi, si j'avais su. Je serais venu à l'enterrement de mon amie. Mais elle ne me donnait plus de nouvelle depuis la guerre contre les sept dragons.

-Je ne vous blâme pas mademoiselle. Je vois à votre visage et aux magnifiques roses que vous lui apportez que le décès de votre amie vous cause beaucoup de peine. Tenez voilà c'est sa tombe là-bas.

Elle avança en serrant fort les mains. Le veuil homme la laissa seule et repartit dans sa dépendance. La tombe était magnifique, tellement blanche qu'elle semblait argenté. On voyait que la terre avait été retourné dessous. Et au pied de sa pierre tombale il y avait un magnifique portrait d'elle. Lucy s'accroupit et posa le bouquet sur sa tombe. Elle demeura ainsi tandis que les gouttes de pluie martelé la toile de son parapluie. Elle resta ainsi pendant un temps indéterminé avant d'éclater en sanglots lâchant son parapluie. Elle s'écroula ensuite à genoux devant la tombe de son amie en lâchant le parapluie. Son visage enfoui dans ses mains elle sanglota:

-Yukino… YUKINO! Oh mon dieu NON…

Lucy n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que… que son amie, la seule personne au monde à encore maîtriser la même magie qu'elle avait quitté ce monde. Elle est morte en héro peut-être mais cela ne la consolait guère. Fairy tail avait appris à Lucy qu'il ne fallait pas mourir au nom des autres mais au contraire vivre pour eux. C'est pour cela que cette mort lui paraissait tellement injuste. Tout à coup la pluie cessa de tomber sur elle et on entendit de nouveau les gouttes de pluie s'écraser sur une toile de parapluie.

Toujours les yeux inondés par les larmes Lucy se redressa et découvrit un jeune homme qui la fixé d'un air peiné en silence. Tout en restant mutique il tandis une main pour l'aider à se relever. Lucy la prit tout en ramassant son parapluie. Et une fois qu'elle fut debout elle baissa le regard pour essuyer ses larmes. Elle remit son parapluie au dessus de sa tête quand le jeune homme lui demanda:

-Vous étiez une amie de Yukino?

Lucy fut surprise, ce garçon appelé Yukino par son prénom. Néanmoins elle hocha faiblement la tête avec des yeux toujours larmoyant avant de demander:

-Et vous qui êtes vous?

-Je m'appelle Akira Midorima. Yukino était une de mes subordonnées, mais c'était également une très bonne amie.

Lucy ne dit rien de plus et se contenta de baisser le regard. Pourtant elle avait plein de question à poser à Akira. La mort de Yukino lui causait un important besoin de réponse, elle avait besoin de comprendre des choses. Mais elle ne bougeait pas, et Akira qui voyait bien qu'elle était trempé empoigna son épaule:

-Vous allez être trempé. Venez chez moi, je vous prêterais des vêtements secs puis nous discuterons.

Et Lucy se laissa entraîné par Akira. Elle avait beaucoup d'interrogation

La maison de ce capitaine de section était plutôt spacieuse et avait jolie petit jardin. Akira avait prêté à son invité des vêtements qui appartenaient à sa femme. Et tandis que la jeune fille était allé se changer son hôte préparait du thé. Lorsque Lucy revînt dans la salle commune chaudement vêtu quelques minutes plus tard, Akira l'invita à s'asseoir et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle prit une gorgée de la tasse avant de demander:

-Vous êtes sûr que votre femme ne sera gêné que je lui empreinte des vêtements.

-Mais non rassurez-vous, Satsuki comprendra bien la situation. Elle sait mieux que personne à quel point j'étais proche de Yukino. Ma femme et elle étaient amies et c'est également dur pour elle. Elle me soutient comme elle peut et moi j'essaie de remonter la pente mais...

Sa voix était chargé de sanglot qu'il faisait tout pour contenir, mais des larmes toutes fines vinrent rouler le long de ses joues. Lucy était peiné de le voir ainsi. Elle ne connaissait pas cette homme mais il lui semblait qu'il était extrêmement affecté par la mort de Yukino. C'est alors qu'une pensée traversa l'esprit de la constellationniste. Timidement et hésitante elle lui demanda:

-Vos sentiments pour Yukino, n'étaient-ils pas plus qu'amicaux?

Akira regarda Lucy d'un air surpris et cette dernière eut soudain honte d'elle-même de lui avoir demandé ça. Elle détourna le regard s'excusant lourdement et vivement rongé par la honte:

-Excusez-moi. Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de vous demander ça. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais c'est juste que...

-J'étais effectivement amoureux de Yukino à une époque. Mais c'était il y a longtemps, quand je venais à peine de rencontrer ma femme.

Il avait dis cela avec tellement de sérieux. Puis après avoir bu une nouvelle gorgée de son thé il continua son récit:

-Quand elle est entrée dans ma section je les prise sous mon aile pour l'aider. Et sans m'en rendre compte je me suis mis à éprouver des sentiments pour elle, de l'extérieur elle semblait si fragile mais quand on la connaissait de l'intérieur elle avait tellement de bienveillance et de force. Ce qu'elle voulait avant tout c'était rendre le monde meilleur. Et j'aimais tous ça chez elle.

-Vous lui avez dit ce que vous ressentiez pour elle.

-Oui.

**Un ans plus tôt**

-Yukino je... JE SUIS AMOUREUX DE TOI. _Déclara Akira les joues plus rouge qu'une tomate._

Alors qu'ils étaient dans le département de leurs sections Akira avait profité du fait qu'il n'y ait plus que lui et Yukino dans une pièce pour enfin lui déclarer ses sentiments. La jeune fille qui était en uniforme avait de grands yeux écarquillé et rougissait violement. Yukino s'était toujours très bien entendu avec son supérieur, il avait toujours été gentil avec elle sans être trop protecteur non plus. La jeune fille avait beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour lui mais elle ne s'attendait à ça. Elle n'eut pas le temps de remuer les lèvres que Akira lui déclara avec le regard détourné:

-Je sais que ce n'est pas très professionnel. Que je suis ton supérieur, et que tu es sous mes ordres. Mais j'ai vraiment des sentiments pour toi et...

Il se tut ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus. Face au mutisme de Yukino et ne pouvant plus supporter son silence il la supplia:

-Dis quelque chose s'il-te-plaît.

Avec quelques rougeurs Yukino prit les mains d'Akira et les regarda d'un faible sourire avant de déclarer d'une voix calme:

-Cela me touche beaucoup ce que tu me dis là Akira. Seulement... je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi?!

-Je t'aime beaucoup Akira, n'en doute pas. Mais tu vois, depuis que je suis toute petite mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre. Un ami d'enfance qui a occupé une place importante dans ma vie et que j'ai perdu de vu à cause de ce qui est arrivé à mon village, quand les partisans de Zeleph nous ont attaqués. Mais je l'ai revu il n'y a pas si longtemps en entrant à Sabertooth, et quand je l'ai reconnu j'ai su à la première seconde que je l'aimais toujours. Seulement voilà, je ne lui ai jamais dis ce que j'éprouvais pour lui. Du coup il est toujours là, planté au milieu de mon cœur sans qu'il y ait moyen de l'en déloger. Il est là, il sera encore là pendant longtemps, c'est ça ma réalité. Alors... je suis désolée.

Akira était resté mutique face à ce que lui disait Yukino. Se faire éconduire ça faisait toujours mal. Mais Yukino prit les épaules de son ami pour attirer son regard. Elle lui fit un tendre sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui murmurer doucement:

-Akira, tu es vraiment belle personne n'en doute pas. Tu es gentil, attentionné, courageux et altruiste. Tu m'as toujours aidé à donner le meilleur de moi-même dans mon travail. Tu es quelqu'un de trop bien pour n'être que le substitue de la femme que tu aimes. J'aurais beau essayer je sais que je ne t'aimerais jamais autant que toi tu m'aimes. Je serais jamais autant amoureuse de toi que je le suis de lui. Je te dis ça pour que tu passes à autre chose et que tu rencontres quelqu'un à la hauteur de ton amour. Car tu le mérites.

**Retour au présent**

-Et deux mois plus tard j'ai rencontré ma femme, Satsuki. Je l'aimais autant qu'elle m'aimait. Quand notre relation à débuté mon amour pour Yukino avait déjà disparu. Mais elle est restée ma meilleure amie. Elle a même été mon témoin à mon mariage.

Lucy ne dit rien mais afficha un fin sourire avec quelques larmes venant rouler le long de ses joues. Elle avait été touché par l'histoire que lui avait raconté Akira. Il avait vraiment aimé Yukino, et même après il avait continué à l'aimer. Alors qu'elle bu une nouvelle gorgée de son thé Akira déclara d'un air serein et d'une voix calme:

-Yukino est morte avec le sourire. Je n'oublierais jamais le visage serein qu'elle avait quand elle est partie. Alors pour mon amie je vais remonter la pente et continuer à vivre avec le sourire auprès de ceux que j'aime. Comme elle me l'a si souvent dit, je vais croquer la vie à pleine dent quoi qu'il arrive.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux réalisant soudain la lourdeur du sens des paroles d'Akira. Il avait raison, il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre. Yukino voudrait qu'elle vive de toutes ses forces. Comment avait-elle put oublier cette règle de vie de Fairy tail: Vivre au nom de ceux qui nous sont chers. Yukino voudrait que Lucy avance. Elle voudrait que Libra et Pisces avancent. C'est alors qu'un sourire décidé naquit sur les lèvres de la dernière constellationniste.

* * *

**Le lendemain**

La pluie d'hier rendait l'air d'aujourd'hui extrêmement fraie. En ce nouveau jour un soleil et un arc-en-ciel rayonnait dans ce cimetière. La conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Akira lui avait permit de se remettre les idées en place. Alors qu'elle était de nouveau devant la tombe fleuri, de son amie Lucy respirait la douce d'un sourire serein. Puis alors que ses cheveux dansaient dans le vent elle baissa les yeux pour regarder la tombe. Elle s'accroupit, les bras sur ses cuisses et tout en fixant le portrait de Yukino elle lui dit:

-C'est d'accord Yukino.

C'est alors que les clés de la balance et des poissons apparurent sur la pierre blanche de la tombe. Lucy sourit et les prit avant de les presser contre sa joue en disant tendrement:

-Je te promet de prendre soin de ces deux nouvelles clés Yukino.

Et tel un murmure dans l'air Lucy cru entendre:

-Merci, Lucy.

* * *

**Pour la suite vous connaîtrez les circonstances de la mort de Yukino.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Ce qui est arrivé**

_-Mais… mais qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé? Comment est-elle morte?_

_Et là Libra qui était en face d'elle lui répondit d'un air encore en deuil:_

_-Notre maîtresse… a… a été assassiné. C'était pendant une mission d'espionnage._

**Ce qui est arrivé quelques mois plus tôt**

-Vous connaissez tous une guilde clandestine du nom de Shadow Crush?! Proclama Akira d'un ton de boss en montrant l'emblème de la guilde sur son tableau au mur.

Toutes son équipe, dont Yukino hocha la tête. Le chef de section continua alors:

-Cette guilde est le plus précieux subordonné de Tartaros. Les mages de cette guilde font dans le trafic de jeune gens. Ils attaquent des villages est capturent de jeunes adolescents qu'ils offrent à Tartaros. On ne sait pas ce que Tartaros fait de ces gamins et impossible de localiser cette guilde clandestine. Mais nous devons mettre un terme aux agissements de Shadow Crush. Il faut également neutraliser son maître de guilde, on ne sait rien sur lui à part qu'il se fait appeler Hunter Souls. La mission sera d'infiltrer un espion dans la guilde afin de nous informer des attaques et des transactions de la guilde.

Yukino fut celle qui avait infiltrée la guilde noir. Elle avait adopté une tenue plutôt ténébreuse et très sexy. Et très rapidement pour se fondre dans la guilde elle s'était forgée une personnalité pervers et sadique, et elle jouait se personnage parfaitement. Un personnage tellement bien fait que Yukino plaisait à Hunter Souls. La jeune fille était vraiment une espionne de grand talent. Et ainsi durant 7 mois passé au sein de cette guilde Yukino avait fais son travail à la perfection. Et comme elle avait réussi à entrer dans les bonnes grâces du maître de guilde elle avait à présent un poste haut placé et était donc informé de tout.

Quand Shadow Crush prévoyait une attaque sur un village Yukino prévenait son patron. De cette façon la quasi totalité des attaques et des transactions d'esclave de cette guilde clandestine étaient déjoué par les intervention de l'armée royal de Fiore. Mais à chaque fois leur infâme maître de guilde ne participait jamais à rien. Il restait caché dans l'ombre dans son mystérieux repère dont personne ne connaissait l'emplacement exact. Les effectifs de Shadow Crush diminuaient à chaque fois. Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Hunter Souls finit par avoir les soupçons qu'un espion se trouvait dans sa guilde. Et peu à peu ses soupçons se tournèrent vers la personne qu'il aurait le moins souhaité voir comme un traître.

**Le jour de sa mort**

La situation de Shadow Crush était de plus en plus alarmante. La guilde allait bientôt être réduite à néant. Alors qu'au début cette guilde comptait plus de mille membres et là ils n'étaient plus qu'une dizaine. Ces derniers, dont Yukino et Hunter Souls n'avaient eu d'autres choix que de se replier dans leur repère qui se trouvait dans une forêt sombre dans les montagnes. Yukino avait déjà signaler l'emplacement à Akira et l'armée royal était en route.

Mais hélas quelques jours plus tard...

-Yuki, Yuki, Yuki. Pourquoi m'avoir trahi? Ne savais-tu donc pas à quel point tu m'étais cher.

... Yukino se retrouva toute seule face à Hunter Souls.

-C'est fini pour toi Hunter Souls, ta guilde est déjà morte de toute façon et tu n'as plus nulle part ou aller.

Le maître de la guilde avait deviné que Yukino était le traître. Mais pourtant il avait tué tous le reste de ses hommes. C'est alors qu'un combat terrible s'engagea entre les deux adversaires. La magie de Hunter Souls était semblable à celle des douze portes des enfers de Tartaros, semblable à celle de Zeleph donc. Yukino n'avait jamais vu Hunter Souls faire usage de ses pouvoirs. Elle s'était donc toujours demander quel genre de magie cet homme épouvantable pouvait utiliser. Le combat fut rude et acharné, et la constellationniste se bâtit aux côtés de Libra et Pisces avec toutes la volonté du monde. Elle n'essayait pas vraiment de lui porter des coups mais plutôt de le contenir afin de l'empêcher de partir. Elle se répétait et répétait en boucle dans sa tête:

-Je dois tenir jusqu'à l'arrivé des troupes.

Yukino fit tout ce qu'elle put, mais malgré tout ses efforts elle ne put esquiver indéfiniment toutes les attaques d'Hunter Souls. Dans une fumée noir il fit apparaître une gigantesque faux aux couleurs démoniaque. Et se fut cette armes effroyable qui, au bout de quelques minutes, transperça la jeune fille dans le bas ventre. Yukino fut donc empalé sur la lame de cette faux et émit un cris étouffé avec de grands yeux écarquillé par la douloureuse. Elle avait la terrifiante impression de sentir la vie quitter son corps. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'à cause de ce coup Libra et Pisces avait disparu. Dès cet instant elle comprit déjà au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Empalé sur la lame les bras le longs du corps, et du sang qui commençait à couler de sa bouche elle vit Hunter Souls approcher son visage sadique d'elle pour lui voler un baiser dégoûtant. Malheureusement Yukino était déjà bien trop faible pour lutter contre ça.

C'est alors que, puisant ses dernières forces de vie dans sa volonté de terminer sa mission elle fit bouger sa main tremblante. Et là, elle prit son poignard en argent offert par Akira qu'elle avait gardé caché sur elle. Et alors que Hunter Souls profitait du petit plaisir pervers qu'il s'offrait il sentit soudain une lame se planter en lui. Les larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle enfonçait l'arme toujours plus profondément. Bien que la blessure ne serait pas mortelle Huter Souls se mit lui aussi à cracher du sang. Les deux ennemis restèrent fixe lorsqu'on entendit les cris des troupes de l'armée royal arriver. Là le maître de Shadow Crush voulu fuir et retira donc sa faux du corps de sa victime. Yukino s'écroula alors à plat ventre sur l'herbe de cette forêt et commença à pleurer.

Alors s'était ça mourir? Sentir sa force physique et magique quitter très progressivement son corps. Ne plus être capable de bouger un membre et d'aligner deux mots. Et se sentir très progressivement dans l'incapacité de penser. Yukino savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Mais étrangement elle avait le sentiment qu'elle avait donner sa vie pour en améliorer d'autres. C'était le sentiment d'un noble sacrifice. Et cela apaisait grandement ses derniers instants.

Hunter Souls était entre les mains de l'armée royal. Et alors qu'on lui passait les menottes magique on vînt retourner le corps agonisant de Yukino. C'était un Akira bouleversé qui prit son amie de toujours dans ses bras en soulevant son buste. Elle avait peine à le regarder dans les yeux tellement elle était vidé de force. Lui la tenait fermement contre lui. Il lui serra la main en la suppliant:

-Yukino accroche-toi je t'en pris. Les médecins seront bientôt là. Tiens bon.

Bien qu'elle était mourante Yukino entendait la voix de son ami. Elle serra donc faiblement la main qui tenait la sienne et redressa sa tête tremblante pour tenter de le regarder. Lorsque Akira croisa le regard de la jeune fille il la supplia à nouveau de rester en vie mais cette fois sans retenir ses larmes:

-Tiens le coup je t'en supplie!

Et là d'une voix à peine audible avec des yeux mort qui pleuraient elle murmura:

-J'ai agi au mieux Akira. J'ai agi au mieux pour protéger Fiore.

-Non je t'en supplie ne parle pas. Tu vas t'en sortir.

-C'est fini pour moi Akira. Au revoir et merci pour tout mon ami. Je te souhaite plein de bonnes choses avec Satsuki.

Et elle élargi son sourire tout en fermant les yeux ce qui laissa couler ses deux dernières larmes de chaque côté de son visage. Alors que ses yeux se fermaient lentement elle réussit à lâcher un tout dernier murmure:

-Dit lui que je lui pardonne.

Et là sa main glissa entre les doigts d'Akira et retomba sur son ventre. Et sa tête lâcha prise et fut suspendu en arrière. Là Akira tenta de la réveiller en la secouant mais en vain, Yukino était partit.

La tête lourdement abattue il pleura avec toute la douleur du monde. Son amie était partit et il ne le réalisait pas. Il ne faisait plus attention à rien atour de lui, ni à ses hommes qui emmenèrent Hunter Souls à la prison, ni à ceux qui appelaient leur supérieur. Akira était déconnecté de tout, seul avec Yukino. Et lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau le visage de son amie, qu'il vit ce sourire et ces larmes encore présentes sur ses cils et ce sourire apaisé sur ses lèvres il posa tendrement sa main sur sa joue. D'un sourire triste il lui dit en caressant sa peau froide:

-Elle est enceinte Yukino. Je vais être papa. Je voulais te le dire.

Yukino fut enterré le lendemain de sa mort. Pour son courage, sa détermination, et ce qu'elle avait accomplie on l'avait enterré avec les plus grands honneurs. Elle avait stoppé des crimes effroyables. Comme elle l'avait toujours souhaité, elle avait protégé Fiore. Elle avait sacrifié sa vie sa vie pour protéger ce noble idéal.

Akira fut présent. Ainsi que sa femme qui était tout aussi bouleversé par la mort de Yukino, après tout elle était aussi son amie. Après l'enterrement elle dit d'ailleurs à son mari en posant les mains de ce dernier sur son ventre:

-Si notre enfant est un fille, appelons-la Yukino. Se sera un hommage supplémentaire que nous lui rendrons.


End file.
